Jim's curiosity
by milkysupernova
Summary: Jim wasn't well and took an opportunity, when resting in his bedroom surfing on pad for entertainment.


**A/N:** When I write NCIS, I had moment hyperventilating. I love NCIS but had not give up Star Trek totally. If you had not watch it, it doesn't affect the story as it was crossover. I don't own characters.

* * *

**Jim's curiosity**

Jim just smiled, as he breathing evenly in his bedroom. He was now in Enterprise, humming after told his best friend to leave alone for a while. A break he was taking. Figuratively speaking, talking about it, he remembered four ensigns had broken bones, it happen after they fallen down stairs. It was accident. What was baffling, that broken bones was just one of the added list they suffered. Jim learned there is other form of illness and he never heard of it before.

He didn't thought slacking in his bedroom, Spock asked Jim to take rest of the day off. He wanted to look after mission personally that it should be Spock claimed; Jim had stayed for supervising ignoring his words despite First officer tried convinced. In the end he got knocked out. Spock can withstand, already explain to Jim their race has different response and born with strength, also told he didn't underestimate captain's abilities. After Jim passed out, he was found slumping on Uhura's lap, afterwards, he was left with no choice but admitted with resigned tone. Later he obliged to stay in his bedroom.

It was Uhura giving ultimatum instead of Bones. She was left with no choice, that mentioning Bones, and to him, it was enough said. Now Jim felt bored, pulled out his pad and started playing with it. He decided to explore pad's endless world, finger touching, managed to find entertainment section.

After pressing the menu tab, the screen was instantaneous to show category of list: videos, music, horoscope, arts, tv shows, movies and much more, as his eyes searching. Following to tv show menu, Jim's eyebrows shot up to see NCIS was enlisted in next page, that the site just turned random, to pick any video or series, which recommended in section of per month.

Jim started watching the show after his finger press first episode link. He got immerse himself in, lost count how long he watched until night fall. His lip twitched at each humor Tony made in show. He was second main character along with Gibbs, as team's father figure. He also laughed at moment when few headslap started, debating can he imitate but thought well of it and put it back of his thought.

At the same moment, sight of Bones' worried face thrust in his line of vision. Jim didn't hear him marching in, was on third episode.

"How is your feeling, Jim, and what tv show you're watching?"

"Have you heard of NCIS?"

"I know it was old show, many years ago about Navy Corps. I'm not surprised if it is still running. Federation kept it for study, mostly about how much two worlds share similarities and differences. Don't watch season seven onwards, it's painful to watch."

Jim's face brightened up like Christmas light, like it had come early, but crestfallen to hear about his comment before composed himself together.

"Why? Because Gibbs can't take it, Tony always showed up, and hide skill no one appreciate?"

"You got right answer. You didn't made as captain just for nuthin," Bones' smile turned broad. "You can go become detective any time you want. That was years ago."

"Well Sherlock is, as it's British sitcom. Didn't watch it, the main character look creepy as Khan, his face's uncannily alike!" Jim complaining.

"Move away from subject then. I watch it before, know about Khan." McGee defended. "It's my favorite show. Nothing is wrong with Sherlock and Cumberbatch."

"I thought we supposed to talk about NCIS?" Jim said then frowned. "How bad it can be? I watch first, and they looked promising."

"Fine. You're going to learn something from it, after watching."

"What time is it now, Bones?"

"2235."

Jim cursed. "I gotta go." When he stood up, his leg gave away weight. Good thing Bones was beside him, as doctor had him stop falling. His arm adjusted Jim's weight after shift Jim's arm in right way when supporting.

"You shouldn't just stand up. Damn it, Jim, I'm not your walking escalator!"

Sometimes Bones don't mean to scold, was left with no choice, moving him like foot slugging on floor with each step.

It didn't took long. The trip was short, thank goodness for Jim.

Later chief had him rest on biobed after reaching Medical Bay, then he whine.

"I'M BORED!"

"WATCH NCIS, then, for GOOD HUMOR!"

* * *

If there is grammar mistakes, those are mine.


End file.
